2 LoveDesire
by Sanguine Tear
Summary: AU Two different fantasies for the weekend guests. One wants only to find love but when you don't want to join in on life how do you know when opportunity knocks? The second is many gentleman's fantasy. To be a great lover to many women. But is it better to have many or just to have one that is special?


Love/Desire

As usual the day was bright and beautiful. The bell tolled as Roarke and Hecate left the house as Tattoo soon joined them. The jeep pulled up as they got in and headed to meet the plane. Mr. Roarke spoke as their guests got out of the plane. First was a lovely blonde lady. Tattoo smiled happily looking at her, as Roarke spoke.

"Miss Carson. Multi-million-dollar heiress."

"That means that she can pay full price." Tattoo said happily liking her even more.

"Yes, she could." He answered.

Hecate looked at him and spoke.

"But she didn't, did she? So, why?"

"You too? You both have cash registers for hearts. Surely bringing joy and happiness doesn't have a price."

"Normally, no. But keeping a hotel like this one going does have a price and giving away fantasies that uses up a lot of our energy and resources is not good for the budget."

"Alright, I understand. However, she wants to find love."

"Love?" Tattoo questioned. "Why would someone who is rich and beautiful have trouble finding love?"

"Because she wants to find someone who wants her but not her money. So, she asked if she could be a guest here where no one knows her. That way she knows that they are interested in her and not the dollar signs behind her name. However, the main problem is that she tends to watch life instead of being a part of it. Due to that, many promising moments have passed her by completely unnoticed."

Hecate nodded in understanding. After all she might be thousands of years old, but she was a woman as well.

"I do understand that fantasy. Women want to be loved for themselves not what they can bring in financially."

"My dear, have you already forgotten the ancient tradition of a dowry?"

"I haven't forgotten. I never did agree with it. It upsets me that some places still practice it."

"Why did you ever start the women's liberation movement?" He sighed.

"To end male superiority of course."

He looked over at her a moment in thought.

"Personally, I like the tradition." He pointed out.

Tattoo rolled his eyes. He just had to stir up her temper early this morning. She looked up at him and responded.

"I'm not surprised. You got an island out of it."

He turned to her and decided not to comment. After so many years he was learning when not to answer and the look in her eyes told him this was one of those times. Looking at the next guest he spoke.

"Mr. Rice. His fantasy is to be a lady's man and the world's greatest lover."

"Oh, not another Rudolph Valentino fantasy." Hecate pouted.

"Exactly." Mr. Roarke answered.

"I simply will never understand that one. Valentino was an unimpressive and boring person who had a nasally voice."

"True, but remember you've met Valentino, he has not. Valentino is still idolized by men all over the world."

As their drinks arrived, he and Hecate raised theirs in their traditional toast as he introduced themselves to their guests. A few hours later they were walking near the lounge where one of the singers was performing. Inside they noticed Miss Carson. She was beautifully dressed but seemed to be bored. Roarke turned to Hecate and spoke.

"I believe that now would be a good time for you to use your talents."

Hecate nodded and headed into the lounge. Approaching their guest, she smiled.

"Miss Carson, how are you tonight?"

"Oh, Mrs. Roarke. It's nice to see you. I was just setting here thinking. Please, set down."

"Thank you." She answered smiling at her. "You don't seem to be enjoying yourself."

"It's not that, it's just that I asked to find love, but everyone here already has someone. So, here I am." She shrugged.

"Love is very difficult to find but you cannot find it by setting on the sidelines and watching life pass you by. You must be open for the encounter, yet at the same time not looking for it."

She smiled and shook her head, not really understanding what Hecate had just said. Looking over to the side Hecate spoke.

"What about one of them?" She asked.

Miss Carson looked over at the entrance. Two well-dressed gentlemen were standing there looking around the room. Smiling Miss Carson spoke.

"The one wearing the blue jacket is certainly handsome. Do you know them?"

"No, but I'm sure Roarke does. He knows the names of everyone on this island." She answered.

She also knew that what she had said wasn't true. She also knew the names of everyone on the island, but she wanted them to introduce themselves personally.

"Knowing everyone's name is an amazing talent in itself. We own several hotels as well, but I could never tell you the names of all of our guests."

"Yes, he likes to be able to great each guest by name."

The two guys headed over to their table. The one in the blue jacket spoke.

"May we join you?"

"Yes, please do." Miss Carson answered.

They sat down as she started talking to them. Hecate sat back and watched, reading each one. She knew that the one in blue was here for Miss Carson, and she of course did know his name as well but that was for him to provide. Roarke had specially chosen him as the best suitor to match her personality. The other one was here for pretty much the same reason only a different partner altogether. Turing to the lounge singer Hecate nodded to her. She nodded back as she started singing a beautiful slow song. It was obviously a 'go dance now' song as the one in blue looked at Miss Carson and spoke.

"Would you like to dance with me?"

She seemed surprised and didn't know how to respond. Looking at Hecate for help she smiled at her.

"Setting on the sidelines is a very lonely place to be." Hecate reminded her.

The other gentleman looked over at her as she turned her wedding band letting it reflect the light. Noticing that she was married he smiled in relief.

"I can see that you are married. Would your husband object to you dancing with me?"

"Not as long as it is only a dance." She answered.

He nodded as she looked at Miss Carson.

"Come on, you don't have to be graceful, you just have to join in."

She nodded at her and the guest in blue stood and headed to the dance floor. As everyone moved and circled slowly around the room the man with Hecate looked at her.

"I'm actually very glad that you are married. I feel uncomfortable dancing with single women."

She smiled and nodded.

"I understand."

"Oh, I'm not making a move on you or anything." He said in a panic.

"It's alright, I really do understand." She answered still smiling at him.

"Is it that obvious?" He questioned.

She shook her head.

"I'm just good at reading people. It's not that people can tell, it's that it's my job to know the guests here."

"Oh, is your husband connected with this hotel?"

"Actually, my husband is the hotel." She answered.

He nodded.

"I heard that Mr. Roarke is married. I guess that's you?"

"Yes, however, I, like him, desire to see all fantasies come true."

"My friend hopes to find someone here. It looks like he might have."

"And you? Don't you want to find someone?"

"I do, but my lifestyle simply does not allow for a wife."

"So, don't get married." She shrugged.

Looking at her he smiled.

"You seem to be perfectly calm about being around someone like me."

"Someone like you? You're human. It is not up to others to judge. You must come to terms with yourself and be comfortable with who you are not what others think about you."

He smiled wider and seemed about ready to cry.

"Thank you."

"For what?" She questioned.

"Telling me to be comfortable with myself. That gives me the courage to tell him."

"Your friend?" She asked looking over at where his friend was slow dancing with Miss Carson.

"Oh, no not him. There are three of us here. The one that I want to talk to is beside the pool."

"I doubt it."

"Why's that?"

"Because, he's at the door watching you." She said nodding over to the doorway.

He looked over to see his friend standing beside a distinguished older gentleman.

"Relax," Hecate said. "That's my husband."

"Really? I've never seen him personally. Nice choice."

"Yes, I believe so." She nodded.

Leaving the dance floor, they headed over to the door. Taking Roarke's hand she placed her hand in the crook of his arm. He nodded to the two guests as they excused themselves and headed on down the hallway. A few corners away she spoke.

"So, will that be two happy fantasies this weekend?"

"I believe so. Miss Carson just needed some pushing. She's the type to avoid life instead of living in it. I thought that she would be comfortable enough around you to let her come out of her shell. It seems that I was indeed right."

"What about Mr. Rice? I believe that you were working on that one?"

"He is enjoying his night with several beautiful women."

"I see, and tomorrow?"

"I believe that tomorrow the reality of his fantasy will find him."

"Yes, sometimes fantasies should remain just that."

He nodded as the night continued. It was late at night when they returned to their room. Wrapping his arms around her she smiled at him.

"Maybe you should show Mr. Rice how to be a lady's man."

"I never give away my secrets." He answered.

Leaning down he kissed her as they headed over to the bed. The morning arrived as they headed to the office. Around ten that morning Mr. Rice came running into the office.

"Mr. Roarke. You have to help me."

"Of course, Mr. Rice. Are you not enjoying your fantasy?"

"Last night was everything I've ever dreamed of. It's this morning that's killing me."

"I don't understand." Mr. Roarke said feigning ignorance.

"Those women won't let me sleep. They keep wanting more, uh, well, more, you know."

He shouted. Roarke nodded and answered.

"Your fantasy was to be a great lover. It would only be natural for the women to want more."

"Mr. Roarke, you're a man. How can I get some sleep? Could you talk to them because I simply don't have any more within me."

"Very well, I will speak with them." He nodded.

"Thank you." Mr. Rice left as Hecate looked over at Roarke.

"Only speak with them." She warned.

He smiled and headed over to her. Leaning down he kissed her.

"Don't worry. You know that they all work here and all of them are nymphs. They've done their job."

She nodded as he left and approached the women. He told them to enjoy the rest of the weekend. They turned and headed for the pool. Returning to their office he continued working. The next day the plane was ready to leave. Meeting their guests at the plane Miss Carson approached with the man that she had been dancing with the previous night.

"Mr. and Mrs. Roarke. This is Terry. Isn't that cute? Terri and Terry."

She said pointing to one another.

"Mr. Roarke my company is wiring you the remaining money."

"So, you did get your fantasy?" He asked.

"Yes," Turning to Hecate she spoke. "You're right. I would rather live life than watch it."

Hecate nodded as they headed for the plane, then turned to Roarke.

"What about his other two friends? Did they sail away together at sunrise?"

"Yes, they are also happy."

It was then that Mr. Rice approached them.

"Mr. Roarke. Thank you for an eye-opening experience. I think that I would rather please one woman than many."

"Sometimes, one is truly the most important number." He answered and cast a side smile and a quick wink to Hecate.

The plane left as they returned to the hotel. Inside Tattoo was complaining about the books.

"Are we in the red?" Hecate asked.

"Not yet but granting so many half-priced fantasies is not helping to increase the profits."

They turned and looked at Mr. Roarke who spoke.

"If the fantasy is interesting enough then I tend to cut a deal."

Hecate rolled her eyes and looked at him with her hand on her hip.

"Roarke, Valentino fantasies are abundant. Whether old, young, handsome or hideous they all want the same thing."

"That is true, but it is the character of the person that intrigues me. Not always the fantasy."

"Of course, that translates to those that you deem challenging for your ego."

"My dear, it's not always about my ego."

She and Tattoo looked at each other and sighed. Heading to their desks business continued as new requests were made and they sifted through them trying to find those that were unusual and fun to make fantasies come true.


End file.
